Dawns A Little Bit Stronger
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: A short Oneshot for RoseShiba's Contest, it might End in TwinleafShipping but its mainly about Ikarishipping that's why its under that. Dawn and Paul broke up because of nothing. Join Dawn in getting over her heart break and maybe finding a better love.


**_Hey, It's me! Well... It has been a full week Since I left... I don't know f After this I will post more Chapters to my story... I thought I was over the emptiness that I was feeling with my breakup... I guess I'm not since I just shed a few tears before I decided to write this. _**

**_I wanted to write this because it kind of shows how I feel at the moment sort of. Sorry if you hate this Story. It's my third oneshot! I think I'm going to enter this in RosieShiba's Contest so with me luck!  
><em>**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I also do not own A little Bit Stronger, that is Sara Evans song.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain<em>

_But I brushed my teeth anyway_

_I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face_

_I got a little bit stronger_

Dawn rolled out of bed and felt her heart break yet again. She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She missed Paul with all of her heart, at first yes she hated his living guts. But as they grew closer when Ash and Brock left back to Kanto she realized that she loved him. She felt a small smile as she thought of all the times they were together. How he would hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

She made her way to her closet and took out her outfit; she quickly changed and went to get breakfast. There she ate with her mom and acted like nothing was wrong. She decided that she was going to get stronger.

_Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt_

_So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you_

_I listened to it for minute but I changed it_

_I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger_

When she finished eating she picked up her bag that had all of her ideas and Pokemon and went to her car. She waved goodbye to her mother as she drove all the way to Hearthome City. It might be a long drive but it helped to clear her mind, and it helped her to get over the heart ache. After all it has only been a week since they broke up. She turned on the radio and a frown was placed onto her face. It was the first song that they ever danced to as a real couple. Of course she had to make him dance.

She listened to it for a full minute before she changed it. She felt her eyes start to water up. She cursed to herself, she forced herself to hold the tears back. She refused to shed another tear for him. "He most likely was happy with that pink haired freak anyways." She said to herself.

_And I'm done hoping that we could work it out_

_I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around_

_And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change_

She fought everything that told her to try to work it out. He won't talk to her. Maybe send her a goodnight text if she said it first but if she tried to ask a serious question about the breakup he would completely ignore it. She thought that he had changed for the better! He started to treat his Pokemon nicely, and even Ash!

He doesn't make fun of Barry or try to run when Barry shows up. They became good friends to tell the full truth. She was so happy when Barry told her that they had decided to be friends and that Paul was actually being nice to him and accepted his requests to have a battle. Dawn let out a sigh and decided that maybe he hasn't changed for the best.

_I know my heart will never be the same_

_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days_

_I get a little bit stronger_

Her heart hurt so much, she really did want him back. She tried to get him to talk about it when he was breaking up. He just shoved his hands in his pocket and turned around, he didn't say anything as he walked away from her. It seemed to happy so fast! At that moment was when Dawn broke. Her mother kept her company and she stayed home from work.

She now keeps on telling herself in her mind that she is going to be okay. She might want to die and think that no one cares about her. But something in her heart that tells her she isn't going to die and that people do care for them. She just needs to find that person.

_Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around_

_And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried_

_I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer_

She knew it would take time, but Arceus would that take a long time of having to suffer from not having the person you love in your life. She had put her heart and Soul into this relationship; she envied all of the young couples that she sees holding hands and kissing each other. Each day she goes to work.

* * *

><p>As weeks gone by Dawn slowly started to realize that she hasn't shed one tear in a full month has gone by since the breakup, it gave her a sign that she was getting stronger! She wasn't going to waist her time on wanting him back any longer, she will look for a different person. Someone she will try not to make the same mistakes with.<p>

_I'm busy getting stronger_

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out_

_I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around_

_And, oh, I'm done thinking, that you could ever change_

She sees him every now and again, he was always alone. He made attempts to go into talk to her but ended up walking away. Dawn would try to catch up to him sometimes but she didn't want to anymore. She doesn't want to try to work things out between then. Even if it meant they were to be friends. She didn't want to waist her time on him anymore.

She still felt Empty but it was an emptiness that she has grown used to. She hides it from her mom but she's never able to hide it from Zoey. Or even Kenny, she talks to them about her problems and they listen. Zoey had gotten her to not let Paul Control her heart any longer.

_I know my heart will never be the same_

_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger_

_I get a little bit stronger_

She knows fully well that even if he was her first love that there are plenty out there in the Sea for her. She just needed to choose carefully. If Paul wants her back then he has to crawl on his knees and beg for her to take him back. She kept telling herself that over and over.

_Getting along without you, baby_

_I'm better off without you, baby_

_How does it feel without me, baby?_

_I'm getting stronger without you, baby_

She was able to do all of the things she normal did before him, she entered Contests. Made new designs, and even aimed to with the Grand Festival. All without him in her life, she was better off without him or any other jerk like him. But she did want to know… if he missed her at all, or if he felt empty without her.

_And I'm done hoping we could work it out_

_I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around_

_And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change_

She was happy with her life as it was now, she won a Grand festival, and was very successful in her fashion business. She was even thinking about starting to date someone new. She had proved to herself that she was able to be stronger than him, she hasn't thought about him in months, maybe even years! Heck she forgot when she forgot about thinking about him as she got her life on the right train.

_I know my heart will never be the same_

_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days_

_I get a little bit stronger_

As Dawn was walking down the street with her arms laced with her new boyfriend, Barry, she saw Paul and that he looked perfectly fine. He had a certain Pink haired girl clinging to his arm, she was ignoring him, but he didn't seem to care. It was at the moment when he looked over at Dawn that their eyes locked and she felt the pain come back.

_I get a little bit stronger_

_Just a little bit stronger_

_A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger_

_I get a little bit stronger_

He was going to walk over to Dawn when he noticed that she wasn't going to cry, but Ursula wouldn't let him move, Dawn also turned away and put on a true smile, as she pulled Barry down for a passionate kiss. She had shown Paul that she was able to get over him. And that was all she needed to know. Was that she was completely over him, Dawn and Barry walked away each with a huge smile on their face.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So Sorry if it was crappy... I believe it was Crappy. I know it's not going to get me a win but At least I tried. Again... This was based on how I feel at the moment... minus the End... But I do think if I can't find a way to win him back then I will just completely give up and try to find someone else.<span>_**

**_I'll try to get more Chapters up soon. I still plan to have Oblivia Vacation over and Done with before ThanksGiving so with me luck with that._**

**_Please R&R_**

**_~ninetailsgirl_**


End file.
